


Knight in Shiny Armour

by just_chiara



Series: Criminal Minds drabbles [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e02 Haunted, Flirting, Friendship, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 05, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from episode 5.02 "Haunted". Derek Morgan to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in Shiny Armour

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at [crimeland](http://community.livejournal.com/crimeland).

“Hey, baby girl. You know why I’m here?”

“Because you missed me so much you couldn’t breathe?”

“You know I did. Not why I’m here, though.”

“Your boyfriend asked you to get some cookies for him? Aw, that’s cute. But I already told him, those are for Hotch.”

“First, Reid’s not my boyfriend. Second, he didn’t ask, he just… looked at me with those eyes and said he saw cookies in your office. And third, Hotch said he—”

“No. Third, you _want_ him to be your boyfriend and that’s why you’re really here. And fourth, he wants you to be—”

“Just give me a couple of cookies. Please?”

“Fine. But once you two get together, I demand pictures. Lots.”

“Two cookies, two pictures.”

“Just… take the whole box.”


End file.
